


Heart of a Fox

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Foxling AU, Human AU, Open Ending, if you see any pairings in this then sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Hey, so I've been meaning to post this story for quite awhile now. I just haven't gotten around to finishing it. Sorry for any mistakes in this. This is an AU I have been wanting to make for a while and would love to expand on. Comment if you think I should. Also if you have read all the way through this you are a lovely person who deserves love. (P.S. sorry for the open ending!!!)





	Heart of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been meaning to post this story for quite awhile now. I just haven't gotten around to finishing it. Sorry for any mistakes in this. This is an AU I have been wanting to make for a while and would love to expand on. Comment if you think I should. Also if you have read all the way through this you are a lovely person who deserves love. (P.S. sorry for the open ending!!!)

“Do you really have to go?”  
Three young foxlings were talking in the middle of the woods.  
“I have no choice, mom said it’s for the best.”  
“But it won’t be the same without you to hunt with.”  
“I wish you could stay Lo.”  
“Me too. But we will se each other again, right?”  
“Of course!”  
“We’ll never forget you.”  
“Okay…friends forever?”  
“Friends forever.”

~Time jump~

“Logan get up! Time for school.”  
“Coming!”  
It had been 12 years since he had left the pack. His mother had wanted him to experience the life as a human instead of living his whole life in the woods without any sort of a normal job. It had been a hard parting, 5 years of his life had been spent in those woods and he still knew them like the back of his hand. He left two of his closest friends behind but in his new life he made two new ones. The transition had been hard, not just the emotional changes but the physical as well. He lost his ears and fangs, as well as his whiskers and coloured hair in turn for a more human appearance. He really just wished he could take a break from the strain of keeping his look together but no chance.  
“Yo Logan!”  
“Virgil, Patton.”  
“Is someone a crabby pants?”  
“No.”  
“Yes you are Logan, what’s up?”  
“Nothing I’m fine.”  
“Okay. Look foxes!”  
“Huh?”  
“Kind of a weird colour don’t you think? What do you think the reason is Lo?”  
“Uh…Logan?”  
Logan couldn’t respond, he was too startled by the foxes appearance. One was a deep midnight blue while the other was a paprika red.   
“Logan? Why is your hair turning purple?”  
“Oh no!”  
His appearance was slipping, he could feel it. His whiskers were growing back and he could feel his ears pushing through his scalp. The pain was unbearable.   
“Ahhh!”  
“Logan! What’s wrong!”  
“I, I have to go.”  
Logan ran off. One thing that he was glad that stuck with him was his ability to run long distances without getting tired. He ran to the only place he could think of with the pain in his head. The woods.

~*~

“Why, I was just getting used to living without them and they just had to show up and blow my cover.”  
He was sitting on a rock in the woods, hiding from Patton and Virgil. Who knows what they would say if they saw what he really was.  
“Logan?”  
“Leave me alone Patton. You shouldn’t see me like this.”  
“We that’s disappointing. You’ve been gone for so long you forgot what your own friends sound like.”  
Logan turned around with a sigh.  
“Patton I told you again I don’t need-”  
He stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a being just like him. Except he had bright red hair instead of Logan’s purple.  
“Roman?”  
“The one and only.”  
“Oh my god! How long has it been! 12 years? Wow you haven’t changed a bit.”  
“I can’t say the same to you Logan. Or should I say Calculator watch.”  
“Oi! It’s not my fault I’m a genius in school. Where’s North?”  
“Still in the shadows. Hey come on out Northy!”  
“I told you I don’t like that nickname Sir Sing-a-lot.”  
Another foxling came out of woods. She had dark midnight blue hair.  
“Logan? Logan where are you?”  
“We know you’re in these woods Lo. Just come out please.”  
“Oh no.” all three of the foxlings looked at each other, before they had time to run Patton and Virgil came into the clearing.  
“Oh thank my stars Logan you’re here. You okay kiddo?”  
“Uh…”  
“Wait… what’s up with the costume? And who are these people?”  
“Uh…”  
“Kiddo, are you keeping stuff from us again?”  
“Maybe…?”  
“Logan? Are these the two humans we saw you with earlier?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wait humans? Meaning you’re not?”  
“Yes?”  
“Wait, if your not human, then what are you?”  
Logan gave a sigh  
“I’m a foxling.”  
“A what now?”  
“A foxling, a part human, part fox being. If that wasn’t obvious from my ears and whiskers.”  
“Okay that makes sense, it now also makes sense with the random strangers. But what’s with the hair?”  
Roman stepped forward to give an explanation  
“Each fox is represented through his or her fur and hair. For example: mine’s red because of my energy, bravery and my relation to royalty. North over here has blue hair because of her aura of mystery and her cold attitude towards people she doesn’t know.”  
“So why does Logan have purple hair?”  
“He has it because of his wisdom, ambition and devotion towards his friends.”  
“Okay, but then why did you have that outburst when you saw them?”  
“I…I kept this form for so long th-that when I saw them I shocked me into fox form. And since I hadn’t done that for so long it hurt, badly.”  
“We should have come to you sooner Logan, taken you back to our pack, it’s not healthy to be out of fox form for so long. But we can clearly see your happy here with the. We’ll leave it up to you.”

~*~ 

“Wait what do you mean leave it up to him?”  
“Can’t he just, I don’t know, live between the lines?”  
“I wish he could, honestly. But with Logan being one of the main explorers of our pack and with his ties to the royal family he has to chose one or the other.”  
“Since when did I become tied with the royal family?”  
“Since you were declared head adviser for the prince. You may not have been in the pack for a while but your still a part of it.”  
“We need you back in the pack Logan.”  
It was a lot for Logan to take in.  
“And if I don’t…?”  
“If you don’t you willingly they will force you and you know that.”  
Logan nodded his head in some sort of understanding.   
“All right, I’ll go.”  
“But what about your life here? At school, with us?”  
“I’m sorry Patton but I have to, it’s part of my duty to the pack. I wish I could stay.”  
“Will we never see you again?”  
Logan paused before turning back to Patton and Virgil saying  
“Come here on a full moon, that’s when all foxlings can roam free from the pack. I’ll make sure to come visit the town park, even if just in my fox form.”

He didn’t give Patton and Virgil much time to respond before turning his back on them and turning into a purple fox followed by Roman and North. When he reached the edge of the clearing he turned back, giving them a small nod and disappearing into the woods.


End file.
